Brother and Sister, At Last
by Iasonas
Summary: Karel and Karla square off in an old school showdown to the death. Please Review. Oneshot


They were alone in the clearing. The pale moon cast long shadows over the snow-covered ground. Not a trace of wind stirred. Large, wet snowflakes drifted lazily through the sky, before joining their fallen comrades.

There were only two of them. They stood on opposite sides of the clearing, facing each other. The first one spoke.

"You came alone?" he asked, glancing around at the surrounding forest.

"Do you think I have no honour, Karel?" she said, a faint smile on her lips.

Karel did not respond. Instead, he slowly withdrew the sword from his side. It was a magnificent piece, more art than weapon. He let the faint light play over its deadly blade.

"Karla, you knew it would one day come to this," he said.

Karla nodded and followed suit, unsheathing her sword as well.

They began pacing around the clearing, daring one another to strike first.

They leapt forward in unison, their blades whistling a deadly tune through the air. Their swords met with a clash, and then they were apart, facing each other once again.

"You are still alive, I see," said Karel.

Karla laughed.

"Mark my words brother, that sword will switch hands before the night is done."

"Do you use that word, 'brother', in an attempt to gain my sympathy? Cease, for I care not for such foolish labels. Right now, you are my enemy, no more, no less," said Karel, face expressionless.

"And I love you too," replied Karla sarcastically, and she charged forward, sword at the ready. Karel met her attack, and forced her back. Their swords met again, and again, sparks flying. They fought in silence, the only sounds coming from the clashing of their swords.

"Ah!" cried Karel, leaping backwards and landing in a crouch, his hand grasping his left shoulder. Blood began to seep through his fingers and hit the ground, staining the snow a dark red. He looked up at his sister as she wiped her blade on her robes.

"So, the mighty Karel is human after all. I just assumed you had ice flowing through your veins," she said with a smirk.

Karel held his hand in front of his eyes. The blood appeared black in the moonlight.

"It has been many moons since I have smelled my own blood. It would seem that I have finally found an opponent worth killing. Come, we will continue," and with that he was up, as if nothing had happened.

They came at each other once again, meeting in mid air. Karla hit the ground awkwardly, stumbling. Karel seized the opportunity, thrusting his sword high, aiming for her head. But Karla was too quick. The sword passed through empty space, and she was on the other side of the clearing before Karel had time to strike again.

But it was Karel's turn to be amused, a flicker of a smile passing over his lips.

"What's so funny, brother?" asked Karla, confused. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her brother smile.

Instead of an answer, Karel pointed with his sword to the spot where Karla had been standing.

"No!" she gasped. Lying in the snow was a long lock of black hair. Karla reached back and felt the shorn edges of her now uneven hair.

Their eyes locked together, and Karla became deadly serious.

"You wretch, I will have my vengeance. You killed our father, you defiled my hair, and now, I will kill you."

"Do not delude yourself into thinking that you will win tonight Karla. Your life was forfeit the moment you entered this clearing."

"Enough! I have heard more than I care to listen to. Taste my steel!"

She ran forward, her feet barely touching the ground. Karel stood his ground, waiting. She thrust forward, but her sword struck nothing. She heard Karel land behind her and she whirled around to see his sword pierce her robes. A red flower bloomed around where the blade had entered.

She gasped in horror, her sword falling to the ground.

"Brother..." she managed to whisper, her voice weak. She looked up into his eyes, her own eyes moist with tears. She grasped Karel's hands, and thrust the sword deeper into herself, forcing them closer.

"Sister..." came Karel's voice, barely audible. He embraced her now, looking up at the sky, a single tear tracing its lonely path down his cheek.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Karel held onto his sister as the life slowly seeped out of her.

He looked down at her now still form. Her eyes had closed, and her head had fallen against his shoulder.

He let her down gently, and removed the long blade from her prone body.

He spoke aloud, though none were there to hear it.

"I will not grieve your death fair sister. You knew this day would one day come, as our father did before you, and his father before him. There can only be one who wields this sword." He paused briefly, wiping another tear from his eye. "Farewell Karla. You were a worthy opponent. May we meet again in the afterlife."

He bowed his head and then sheathed his sword. As long as there was breathe in his body, he would fight. It was his destiny.

**FIN**


End file.
